Reunited
by JanesK
Summary: Britney and Matt are getting married, Rachel goes back to Ohio and is reminded of why she left, only to never want to leave again. M-Language
1. Chapter 1

Rachel entered the apartment she shared with Quinn in New York earlier than usual. She finished up editing and instead of doing any extra work as she usually would; she left as soon as possible and headed home. She knew Sam was on his way over to take Quinn out to catch up after so many years, so she wanted to take advantage of a rarely empty apartment and some much needed alone time.

Once they had graduated, Quinn and Rachel had both made their way to New York. The two girls had acquired places at Julliard and NYU respectively, and after becoming somewhat friends by the end of school due to glee, had agreed to share an apartment. This was how they became the most unlikely of best friends. On top of this, Rachel's plans had changed from Broadway, during her college years she took acting classes, but gradually became a film major, finding she had more passion in the art. Rachel had decided her future lay in the film industry, and she soon found herself a small directing job once she finished college and moved her way up to take a job as an advertisement director in a mid-sized advertising agency, the same agency that also happened to have offered Quinn a job as their council representative.

Sam had moved to New York after finishing his accounting degree at OCU and got in touch with the girls, after realising he only knew two people in the entire city. He had asked Quinn on a date, in hopes of rekindling their flame. This was their first date and Rachel and Quinn had spent the entire night before squealing and jumping around their apartment like drunk idiots.

Rachel entered the apartment and threw her keys into the small empty fruit bowl that sat on the edge of the kitchen bench, before placing her bag on one of the bar stools, kicking of her shoes and reaching for the mail on the small round dining room table that sat in the open space between the kitchen bar and the living room. She stalked over to the large leather couch and flopped down before shuffling through the mail.

Nothing interesting arouse until Rachel eyed a small pink envelope with the words "To Rachel and Quinn" followed with their addressed elegantly printed in cursive writing. Rachel flipped it over skimming over the names on the back before tearing open the envelope.

'_Brittany S. Pierce and Matthew Rutherford invite you to their engagement party"_

Were the first words Rachel had read. She sensed tears prick at her eyes and she felt as if she may burst into tears and perform the happiest of happy dances. _I have to call Quinn, she has to know, this is so exciting!_

She jumped off the sofa and ran straight towards the kitchen, grabbing the phone off the hook on her way past to stick the invitation up on the fridge. She dialled the number quickly and it was answered on the 3rd ring.

"Rachel, what is it, is everything ok?" Quinn knew Rachel would only call on this (extremely important date) if she had something important.

"THEY'RE GETTING MARRIED, Q! MARRIED"

"Rachel, what? What's going on? Who's getting married?"

"BRITT AND MATT! O-M-G they're getting married and we're going to their engagement party in 3 weeks. It's in a really nice pub in Cincinnati"

"WHAT? I'm coming home now" Rachel heard small murmurs in the background "And I'm bringing Sam! See you soon"

Quinn hung up and Rachel smiled at the phone before going back to the couch to lie down and watch TV until Sam and Quinn got in.


	2. Chapter 2

They had about 3 weeks to plan their trip back to Ohio, they needed to take off work, book accommodation seeing as they wouldn't be in Lima, flights and pack. Being the girls they were, they definitely needed 3 weeks to pack.

Sam was invited to the wedding, but was going as Quinn's plus one anyway, the two had rekindled lost love and had picked up where they left off, close, cuddly and basically disgusting. It had only been 2 weeks, and already he had basically moved in. 5 days before they were to leave, Quinn walked in to see Rachel pacing the room rambling a bunch of nothing-words and Sam sitting on the couch clutching a pillow with a terrified look on his face.

"What's going on?", she eyed the two carefully before proceeding, she made her way over to the couch and took the pillow from Sam, to lean on as she sat down next to him.

Sam leaned over and a whispered "She seems to have only just realised that we're going to the engagement of friends from high school, and that a certain someone might be there".

Quinn looked shocked and bounced off the couch and straight over to Rachel. "Rach, stop it, you're acting stupid, everything is going to be fine", Quinn said it as calmly and rationally as her body would let her, while inside she had a mini freak-out of her own, knowing full well everything Rachel thought would happen, was probably going to happen.

"No Quinn, it's not! I'm five days away from walking into a room full of people who were there to witness me reject a marriage proposal, least of all the man who proposed! I can't do it, I can't go in a face him and everyone else".

Sam had subtly begun to make his way off the coach and into Quinns room, when Quinn turned to him with a glare that said "We're in this together, you leave and you'll feel my wrath", he quickly sat down and got comfortable for the long night ahead of him.

He remembered the whole thing, to be honest, and it was about as bad as Rachel was making it out to be.

_The Glee club was performing their last number as the original club at graduation to farewell the few members who were leaving. Rachel and Finn had the leads, and as the song finished him, Rachel, Finn, Quinn and Puck had thrown their graduation caps in the air and taken a bow._

_Sam turned to pick up his cap when he saw it, front and centre of the stage, Finn was down on one knee proposing to his girlfriend of three years._

_Rachel was stunned to say the least. She had not seen a hint of this from Finn at any time during the relationship in the past few weeks. She wanted to say yes. Her whole body willed her to say yes. She could see Quinn and Puck out of the corners of her eyes, he was glaring at Finn, as if to tell him telepathically that this was the dumbest decision, and that was coming from him. Quinn was shocked and had clapped her hand over her mouth to hold in any sort of noise she wanted to elicit._

_Rachel looked from Finn and the small box immediately in front of her to the crowd of graduates and parents, including her fathers. The entire audience was silent, all of them staring intently, people nodding yes with large grins, people shaking their heads furiously and others just snickering to themselves._

_Time had ticked on, and she began to fidget, feeling the all too intense gaze of the boy in front of her. Rachel couldn't think, they had talked about this, well sort of, in actual fact they had discussed breaking up because Finn had gotten into a course at Michigan State, and the two were just not going to be close enough to make their relationship work. She said yes to breaking up and he said no, so they were going to see if they could make it last. _

"_Finn stand up", It was a harsh and embarrassed whisper, Rachel decided to settle this out of the way of prying eyes, but it was too late._

"_Rachel, marry me, please" Finn was determined and refusing to move until he got an answer. "Finn please, stand up"._

"_No Rach, answer me"._

_There was a long pause, it seemed as though hours had passed, and that everyone was holding his or her breath._

"_No"._

_She had tears in her eyes, as he stood up without looking her in the eye and walked off stage, Puck had gone to follow him and do his best friend duty, while Quinn was quick to gather up Rachel and smuggle her off stage._

Come to think of it, that was the last time Sam had seen either of them. The two had packed their bags and moved to New York 3 weeks earlier than planned, and severed all ties back home, barring of course Santana and Tina.

Sam was knocked from his memories when Quinn threw a shoe at his head.

"Hello princess, are you in there?"

"Ow. What the hell?" Sam was rubbing the spot on his forehead where the shoe had landed.

"I asked if you had spoken to Finn, and if he'll be there", Rachel had settled down but Quinn seemed to be getting agitated.

"Umm yea, he'll be there, him and Matt have been living together for the past year or so". The two girls sighed and slinked off into Rachel's room to continue their little talk.

Sam was well aware that Finn had never really gotten over Rachel, nor had he gotten over the embarrassment that she put him through. He had stayed in touch with all the guys from Glee club. Him and Puck played CoD online every night and used it as an excuse to talk. It wasn't girly to talk about feelings when you were also shooting other guys in the head. So he was conscious of the fact that Finn wasn't the only issue from her past that Rachel was going to have to deal with once they all went home. However she may not be aware of the second one just yet.

The flight was full of tension between the three of them. Rachel could not stop fidgeting, her leg was bouncing continuously, and it started to bug the hell out of Quinn. "Would you stop please?"

"I can't Quinn, I'm so nervous, what if he says something, what if someone brings it up, I can't see him!"

"Look crazy, just settle down, you can't change what's going to happen, but this is about Britt and Matt and we are not going to ruin this for them, so you need to calm down and put it out of your mind. If something happen I'll be there, and so will Santana" Quinn sucked in a deep breath after her small rant and leant her head on Sam's shoulder. Rachel smiled at Quinn but couldn't shake the nerves.

They got to their hotel room, Quinn and Rachel shared one and Sam was in another room somewhere seven floors up. Tina and Santana turned up to their room at about 4pm. The four girls welcomed each other with hugs, and spoke at a million miles an hour about how they had all been and what they had been doing. After a few glasses of champagne, they got ready together. Quin and Rachel put on their matching outfits, in different colours of course, and the four girls made their way to the engagement party.


End file.
